Life In The Clan
Life In The Clan This is a story taken by Icefur, Brightfoot, Fuzzyfur, and Moonwing's point of view. As life goes on in the regular Clan, Icefur keeps wondering into mountain clan's territory. Then what will she do if she gets caught? Chapter 1~Icefur "Shhh!" Icefur demanded. "You're making enough racket to wake up Mountainclan!" "Sorry for having a dream." Brightfoot wailed, half asleep. "I had a nightmare. I'll try to make my dreams not so scary." "I know. Sorry. I have bad dreams too." Icefur sighed as she fell asleep. "Goodnight!" "Wake up! Everyone come out of your dens! Hurry!" A cat wailed from out in the clearing. In a instant Icefur was on her paws. She urged Brightfoot up. "Come on! We need to get out there now!" Icefur snarled at Brightfoot. "Hurry everyone!" The cat wailed, more and more horrified. They made it out in there clearing. Cats were bursting into the clearing. "What's going on, Shadepaw?" Icefur asked worriedly. "Mountainclan! They're coming! Lightningfur told me to come to camp and get prepared." Shadepaw said quickly. Icefur stared into there clearing, horrified. There are kits in danger. She thought quickly for a plan for the queens and elders. "Pettlefur and Darkpelt guard the queens den. Rainpelt and Puffpaw guard the elders." Icefur meowed, hiding how scared she really was. "Ok." They all cried as they went to guard the elders and the queens. "Everyone, it's okay. Calm down." Mossfur pleaded. "Life goes on in a clan-" She was interrupted by cats that were running into the camp clearing. Mountainclan scent was all in the air. She ran forward ready to attack the cats that would come into the camp. Icefur sprang forward, not watching what cat she attacked. She felt a cat sink there teeth into her shoulder she wailed in pain. She spun around, and sprang to the cat, knocking it down. She bit fiercely the cat under her wailed in pain. The cat ran out of camp she turned around only to see a cat right in front of her face. She hid a smile as she saw the handsome face of someone she didn't know. Icefur slowly dipped her head. Even if this was a fight she has seen the love of her life. She looked into the cats dark blue eyes. "Hello." she said to the pale gray tom. "Hi, Icefur." he said as she looked embarrassed. "I thought this was a fight, not social hour." Icefur purred. "Well, I wouldn't want to hurt you." she said, as he looked at her a different way as soon as she said the words. He started to purr. "Well, how about we talk later?" he asked. "Maybe tomorrow at sun high." "Why do you ask such things? Never mind. We will meet at the river." She looked satisfied. A cat wailed- she knew who it was. Mossfur. She turned around and ran toward the bleeding she-cat. "Mossfur!" "Icefur! Help! Get Fuzzyfur... Hurry!" Mossfur wailed as blood gushed out of a neck wound. "No!" Icefur knew it was the end. "No I can't, I wont make it, Mossfur I am sorry but Fuzzyfur won't be able to save you. You are gushing blood to much blood. But maybe I can help you..." She ran to Fuzzyfur's den. "Fuzzyfur! Hurry it's Mossfur she is dying." "I'm coming!" Fuzzyfur said while she grabbed some herbs and cob webs. "Just go fight, the clan needs you." Icefur dipped her head. "Ok Fuzzyfur." She ran out into the clearing. She had to know the toms name she had just talked to. She walked across the clearing not looking at Mossfur she could not bare the pain in her heart. For some reason something in her heart told her to go to the gorge by the Moon trees. She ran out of camp. Chapter 2~Moonwing Moonwing sat there by a big oak looking out in a clearing. A cat walked up to her. "What are you doing?" The cat said not in a mean way. "You know!" She snapped at him. He giggled. "Haha! i know i know." He said as he sat down. "Mouse-brain" She muttured under her breath. She looked around again. She saw some kits rolling on the ground snarling playfully and tumbling over each other. She stood up and streched. Moonwing looked at the bold tom that started to walk up he bowed his head at the other tom. "I'll take gaurd." He said to the brown tom. "Ok." The brown tom walked up to him. "Carefull she is mean!" He said to him. "Awe. Cause you can't take it." He ramarked to him. "Anyways i think she is kinda cute." He said. Moonwing herd him. She smiled at him. "You don't look mean." He said to her as he walked up. "I'm Blackshadow" "Hello. I am Moonwing." Moonwing said smiling at him. "Hungry?" He asked her. "I'll get you something if you are." Category:Fanfiction